


Ashe and The Little Sword

by IcyHotAshe



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ashe Week 2020, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, soft, two gay boys being warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyHotAshe/pseuds/IcyHotAshe
Summary: ashe and felix be cuddling tho 😳
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, ashelix
Kudos: 22





	Ashe and The Little Sword

Rain flooded the pathways in the monastery. School was cancelled, fortunately for the students. There was no one outside, it was almost like the place had become a ghost town. The only sounds to be heard where the rhythmic crashes of the water droplets hitting the floors. That was, until, a pair of purple rain boots began splashing by. These pretty lavender shoes were apart of a boy named Ashe. Ashe loves the rain. More water for his flowers he and his friend Dedue take care of. Now, Ashe wasn’t just playing in the rain, no, today he was heading over to the room of his favorite person, Felix. Felix is completely different to Ashe, in fact, Felix pretty much hates everything and everyone. He does have a soft spot for Ashe however, it all started with that book Ashe gave to him. Ever since then they’ve been getting closer and closer, Ashe giving Felix more books to read, Felix acting like he won’t read them and then reading them anyways. It’s their own mini book club.

Felix’s room isn't too far from Ashe’s, so, luckily for them, Ashe, is already on the doorstep. The freckled boy lifts his delicate hand and knocks on the door, tap tap tap. He’s smiling ear to ear, swaying back and forth and humming to themselves. Felix opens the door, you can tell he barely slept as usual. The darkness under his eyes could almost be a black hole. 

“Morning!” Ashe titled his head cheerfully.  
“I will never understand how you can be so cheery this early.”  
“It’s the afternoon!” Ashe giggles.  
“Oh? I slept in. Sorry.”  
“Don’t be sorry, goddess knows you need the sleep.” 

Felix moved the hair out his eyes, which wasn’t tied up, Ashe loves when Felix has his hair down, and stepped aside for ashe to get in. The white haired boy takes his boots and raincoat off, and jumps on the darker haired boys bed. 

“Mhmmmph~” Ashe let out a yawn, causing a small smile to radiate from Felix in return. Felix quickly lays down next to Ashe and kisses him in the cheek.  
“Any new books today?” Felix asks calmly.  
“Mhm! But after.”  
“After what?”  
“Cuddles!” 

A faint shade of red began to appear on Felix’s face. He’s always hated this sort of affection with others, at least to Ashe’s knowledge. But Ashe makes Felix feel like he deserves to be loved, and Felix likes that feeling a lot. Ashe turns to his side, and Felix gets in close. The knight loving boy hugs the sword lover tightly, wrapping his arms and legs around him. Felix absolutely loves to be the little spoon, or as Ashe calls it, “the little sword.” 

Felix purred slightly, he really is like a cat, and Ashe giggled. 

“You look very pretty today Felix!”  
“I... I didn’t even get ready or anything yet.”  
“You don’t have to ‘get ready.’ You’re always pretty. You know I think that.”  
“Hmph.. thank you.”  
“You’re welcome!”

Ashe’s arms squeezed a little harder around his boyfriends waist as he kissed Felix’s neck. 

“I wish it rained more often.” Felix hummed.  
“Why’s that?”  
“You know why.” 

Ashe smiles and yawned, Felix’s eyes began to drift off. The two always seemed to sleep better when they were together. Some time had past, and Ashe slowly untangled himself from the knot the two had made. He got up and began to cook for Felix as silently as possible.  
He took out his ingredients, the exact ingredients for the two boys favorite meal, shrimp pasta. Something tells me, this isn’t the first time these two have had a morning like this, and that it wouldn’t be their last.


End file.
